Won't you be my Romeo
by KimaSora
Summary: What would happen if Obito was saved after his team left presueing he was dead, and 12 years years later he makes his way back to Konoha. Everything everyone knew changes sparks of old bonds begin to fly, some that cause tension. extended sum. in ch. 1
1. The Arrival of Obito?

**"Won't you be my Romeo?"**

Rate: M or PG-13 (14)

Characters: ObitoxRin, NarutoxSakura (implied), KakaxIru,KakaxObito

Fan Fiction: Naruto

By: Kima Kyasurin (Kitase)

**Summary (extended): What would happen if Obito was saved after his team left presuming he was dead, and 15 years years later he makes his way back to Konoha. Everything everyone knew changes and sparks of old bonds begin to fly, some that cause tension. Rin survived whatever she was supposed to die in, and Kakashi seemed to have finally found someone special to him, leaving Rin to herself. Rin, after the events of Obito's death, she began to have delusions for the longest time of Obito returning with his bright smile, but Kakashi had proved that they were only her wishfull thinking and delusions tricking her, even though he has nightmares himself. And now that Obito has returned, unrequited love begins, love that was lost will bloom, unexpected and unitentional love happens, and love that had just been found flutters away as interest takes to another.**

**Chapter 1: The Arival of Obito?!**

Silence took over the two Jounin at the Konohagakure gate. There was nothing to do ever since two years ago during the Chuunin Exam when Orochimaru attacked and killed the Third Hokage. And of course everyone remembers the whole mishaps of Squad Seven, Team Kakashi that was made up of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

The tan Jounin sighed in boredom, "Why'd Hokage-sama ask me to take over Geckko's shift?" he scratched the bridge of his nose just out of habit and nerves.

"Quit complaining Iruka-san! This is the best job ever! You don't have to do anything."

"But.." Iruka paused to scratch his nose again, then he continued, "But Genma there's nothing to do other than talk. And you know I'm not good at conversations."

Genma frowned obviously not amused, "We're having a conversation right now."

"Oh!" Iruka blushed scratching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

Genma smiled as he propped his head up with his arms. He always admired how easily Iruka was embarrassed and how he's so naive. But he had a certain gentleness that made Genma envy him so much, and, he had Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake was basically the most wanted ninja throughout the village among women and men. Kakashi never got close to people when he was young but that changed after the death of a close friend, Obito Uchiha died on a mission and soon after Kakashi opened up slightly to others but he still kept to himself.

The Kakashi now though, is energetic and full of life. Genma wandered if it was because of his squad or when he'd meet up with Iruka, if Iruka really soothed his heart. But that's another story for him to worry about because a certain pink haired ninja holding paperwork stared at him blankly.

"Er, Genma?" she asked.

"What's with the paperwork, Sakura-san?" Genma frowned.

Sakura gave smirk as she dropped the pile in front of the two. Their jaws dropped at the height of the paper.

"Tsunade-sama says to get this is to be filed and turned in by the end of the day or else!"

Iruka simply nodded but Genma wanted to put up a fight for his right to laziness, "But why?!"

"Don't ask me. I'm just fallowing orders." She replied smirking.

"Riiight..." Genma droned on but picked a topic quickly, "Have you seen Naruto yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. Is he back from his mission with Neji and Kiba?"

"He sure is! He said that he wanted to take you somewhere nice today."

Iruka nodded, "So how long have you two-"

"About a year and a half!" she grinned proudly.

Genma smirked as he nudged Iruka with his elbow, "Ne, Iruka. You think he's ganna pop THE question anytime soon?"

Before anything else was said Sakura bolted off blushing.

Iruka rolled his eyes and as he did so something outside the gate caught his eye. Out in a slight distance a rather short figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, was walking towards the general direction of the gate. It took Iruka a few minutes until he realized who the mysterious stranger was, a member of the Akatsuki. He swiftly stood up pointing in the direction of the enemy.

"Genma! Go warn the Hokage that a member of Akatsuki is approaching the village!"

"Yes sir!" Genma saluted and took of towards the Hokage's office.

By the time Iruka turned to give Genma orders and the time he turned to see the Akatsuki member, they were standing at least three feet away from each other. The member had the traditional uniform of the Akatsuki but had his face concealed by an orange mask that only cover one eye and on his back was a man twice the size of himself.

"What do you want with Konoha!?" Iruka demanded.

Surprisingly the man answered, "Tobi's a good boy. Tobi wanted to return this Konoha ninja that he found in a village not too far away. Villagers said he was badly injured and they couldn't help him so they kept him in their hospital until Konoha came looking for him."

Puzzled by the grammar and speech the man was using Iruka hesitated before asking another question, "Since when do we forget any of our ninja?"

The man shrugged as he gently put the larger man on the ground, he took out of his cloak a Konohagakure headband and set it on the man, "He's really knocked out 'cause Tobi gave him painkillers. Tobi a good boy." with that said the man who called himself Tobi skipped out of the gate and back to where he came from.

Iruka stood there blankly staring at the sleeping ninja before him, then he decided he should check to see if he was okay.

"Wonder who he is?"

The man opened his eyes and in a groggy voice asked, "Where am I?"

"Er..." Iruka laughed nervously, "You're in Konoha."

The man smiled and nodded, "I missed this place..."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sound of beeping made a black colored eye open slowly. A woman about approximately 27 years old smiled at her patient.

"My, it seems like you woke up." The woman's chestnut hair glistened in the sunlight that shone from the open window in the hospital room.

The patient returned a smile since he couldn't find any words to say.

"Is it okay if I ask a few questions, since you're awake?"

The patient nodded slowly, "Sure..."

"How old are you?"

"Er..." he paused, "Twenty-eight?"

The woman nodded as she jotted the answer down.

"Sex?"

"Ummm...well...I really don't know you that well but if you really wa-"

"What?!" She reached over and slapped him square on the face. "Unlike you I don't keep my mind in the gutter, I was asking about your gender!"

"Well excuse me for not understanding what you were asking of me!Besides, why would i EVER want to have sex with you anyway...." he growled looking the other way.

"WHAT!! How dare you talk to me like that, all I wanted to do was get some information so I could give it to the front desk!" the woman reprimanded.

"...Well...I'm sorry... if you would please continue your questions, I don't want to be left alone."

"Well, I guess that I could ask a couple more."

"Thank you..."

"So what ninja rank are you?"

"Let's see, I remember being a Chuunin last..." he mused.

"Ah, I see that you're a amnesia patient.." she murmmered.

The patient shook his head, "Not exactly," his right eye sadened, "I lived here before when I was thirteen, with a team..." he looked at the nurse, "There was a girl, one that I would give my life for to protect. And a guy that I could never be on terms with." the man frowned.

The nurse smiled sweetly, "Is that all you remember?"

He smirked as he drew his right hand over his left eye, "I lost my eye-No, I gave my eye to someone.."

"Well I'm sure that someone is very happy with it." she touched his should softly, "Only an examination and one more question left okay?"

"Okay.." he yawed. He layed silent as he watched the nurse examine him, her chesnut hair reminded him of the girl he liked along with the purple square tatoo on both cheeks. They were familar......

"Now I need your name please..." she asked.

The man stared at her his eye wide, it couldn't be her. It couldn't be, "Rin...?" he muttered.

The woman stared at him, "What?"

"You're Rin..?" he muttered again.

She nodded, "How do you know my name? Did someone tell you?" she looked to the side and muttered, "You just woke up from being in here for a day..so, no one could have...." her voice trailed off as she looked back at the good looking man, his black hair was about about waist length and layered like it used to be spikey and his black eye seemed almost empty.

The man sat up, half winceing, put his hand on her cheek and she slightly flinched, "It is you.." his eye began to tear up, smiling, and her face was blury, "It's me...Obito."


	2. Reunion: Unexpected Return of the Lost

Rate: M or PG-13 (14)

Characters: ObitoxRin, NarutoxSakura (implied), kakaxIru, KakaxObito

Fan Fiction: Naruto

By: Kima Kyasurin

**(Throughout the chapter I mention the side of the eye Obito gave to Kakashi and what side it is on him, plus the side the rock fell on Obito. Please forgive me if I mismatched the sides up.)**

**~ I have Updated the first Chapter, so please re-read that so you wont be lost, Thank you :D ~**

**Chapter 2: Reunion: Unexpected Return of that of Who was lost**

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing; did he just say he was Obito? I couldn't be him! She say him get crushed by the rock! Her eyes looked at the left side of his face, an eye-patch, it was him. She stood quickly, dropped the papers and moved back, her hand covering her mouth trying to muffle her sobs. Obito's hand fell to his side and he averted his eyes from the woman he cared about most, she had backed away from him.

"O-obito?" she asked, her voice shaking. She turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"I guess I scared her away.." a slight chuckle came from him, he got out of the bed and used the furniture around the room to get to the window. He wasn't used to walking yet, after all he was in a wheelchair for 15 years. The village he was taken to when he was found, barely alive, had a visitor of a young woman with blonde hair, and upon seeing him she had fixed him up with synthetic parts, and thankfully some of the villagers were kind enough to donate some of organs to replace the ones that didn't make it. His left eye made it though.

"Konoha has changed quite a bit…" He looked, toward the Hokage Rock, "That's the woman that healed me….."

********************************************************************************

A silver haired man watched his company eat the bowl of miso soup he fixed. The apartment they were in wasn't that big but big enough for the silver haired man. He removed his blue mask revealing a smile as he began to eat his bowl of miso soup.

"Is it good Iruka-chan?" he asked, making Iruka blush madly.

"Yeah, it is…Kakashi. Thank you for inviting me over." he smiled happily.

Kakashi slurped the remaining of his soup, already done, "Well thank you for accepting my invitation.."

Iruka blushed once again but it soon disspated as he formed a more serious face, "That akatsuki member, he said his name was Tobi.."

"Ah…." Kakashi mumbled as he poured himself more miso soup, "From what Naruto found out, he's the real leader of akatsuki. He's still at large but un-active as of now, thankfully."

"And that man…." Iruka began.

"Don't tell me your falling for him…" Kakashi looked at him with puppy dog eyes making Iruka blush.

"Ah! You're still number one!!" he waved his arms and Kakashi seemed satisfied with that.

"I heard he's still not awake yet," Iruka began yet again, "They say the right side of his body has a lot of synthetic parts and he's missing a left eye. "

Kakashi's right eye twitched, "A lot of men have a missing eye." He continued eating but stopped when a loud knock came on his door, he lazily got up but the knocking continued, whoever it was they were in a rush. He got to the door and opened it.

"Rin?!" he yelped slightly as she grabbed and began shaking him.

"He's alive!!! Kakashi! He's here!!" she yelled, but Kakashi took her by the arms and stopped her.

"It's one of your delusions Rin, he's dead."

"But he touched me, and cried. In the hospital!!" she began to cry softly.

Kakashi frowned, "Take me there and I'll prove you're wrong.."

*********************************************************************************

Obito turned as his hospital room door opened, "Oh, hello again…" he began, then point out the window before moving back to his bed, "It seems you're the new Hokage now, Tsunade-sama."

"When I last saw you," she looked at him up and down, "You were a mess, not including your hair." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it is kinda long isn't it. " he chuckled as he ripped his shirt and used it to tie up is hair in a ponytail. The end of the tail touched his back midway.

He stopped and stared at his bed, "I should leave, I believe I might cause trouble.."

Tsunade sighed, "I can't really let you leave, plus I think you might hurt Rin and Kakashi i-"

Obito interrupted her, "If I left, he wouldn't have to see me. Rin-chan, she's strong. And don't get me wrong, Kakashi is too," his voice went dull, "But he…."

"Face it, Obito." Tsunade began, "Your going to have to face him eventually."

"Yeah I suppose…" he turned around to face Tsunade.

Moments later the hospital door flew open and Rin threw herself on Obito, he off course caught her and what he got in return was him falling on his back with Rin sitting on top of him, pulling and poking his face.

"Yup!! You're real aw'right!!!" She chirped, "See!! I wasn't lying!!"

A tall figure walked in, unmasked, which surprised everyone. Kakashi was in such a rush to prove Rin wrong that he forgot his mask and headband. He froze in his track as he saw Obito.

"……"

Obito laughed nervously as Rin got off him and helped him up, "Hey…er…"

Kakashi lowered he head, his hair covering his eyes, walked up to Obito and punched him in the gut.

"Ghhwa!!!" Obito hunched over and a few moments he chuckled, "Nice to see ya too..Kakashi."

"Like wise…Obito-tan." Kakashi smirked as he straightened Obito up, "I can't believe it's…yo-" he stopped suddenly as tears ran down his cheek. Rin began to tear up and decided she was going to be her and glomp them both. Of course Kakashi stood his ground but Obito flailed and fell on his face.

Kakashi's face faulted, "You're as clumsy as ever.." he took him by the hand and helped set him on the hospital bed, "You rest…We'll...talk later.." with that Kakashi left fallowed by a bouncing Rin.

"Uhhh," Obito yawned, "Okay then.."

Tsunade laughed, "Well, mind if I check up on your synthetic parts?"

Obito smiled lightly, "Yeah, I realized I have a major reaction delay in leg."

"Alright then." She replied and began her check up.

Rin and Kakashi walked down the hallway, Rin was chatting away, Kakashi wasn't paying attention but regretted leaving the house without his mask and headband because everyone was stopping to gawk at him.

"See Kakashi he's back!!" Rin smiled at him, eyes bright. But Kakashi's eyes were the same, like they always were, unmoved.

"I know…" he muttered, his mind somewhere else, he absentmindedly touched his right eye, "I know…"

**Chapter 2: End**


	3. Chapter 3: Obito’s new Chapter

Rate: M or PG-13 (14)

Characters: ObitoxRin, NarutoxSakura, IrukaxKakashi, ObitoxKakashi(xD lol)

Fan Fiction: Naruto

By: Kima Kyasurin

**Chapter 3: Obito's new Chapter**

"_**I'm about to die," Obito gurgled as blood began to fill his throat, "But I'll become your eye…And we'll see what happens…in the future…" Obito closed his eye slowly and Rin began the transplant of left Sharigan eye into Kakashi's left eye.**_

"_**Obito…" tears ran down Rin's cheeks when she finished and Kakashi left to fight the ninja who attacked them, "You're ganna be okay, alright?"**_

"_**Kakashi…Look after Rin for me.." Obito muttered.**_

**Kakashi came back, "Rin take my hand now!!" **

**Rin did so but tears fell on her face as rocks fell into the place Obito was, "OBIIITO!!!!" everything afterward was a blur.**

With a slight jolt Rin's eyes fluttered open, "Mnn...Obito…" her vision focused and she sat up slowly on the couch. She was in a small room, it didn't seem familiar. She held her head and looked to her right; there was a small table between the TV and the couch she was on, adjacent to the TV was a bookshelf filled with books and scrolls. She blinked, it was familiar, and it looked like Kakashi's living room. But why was she in his apartment.

"Oh," came Kakashi's voice from the kitchen and traveled closer to her, "It seems you woke up."

"Why am I on your couch?" she managed to ask when he sat on the floor in front of her resting a cup of tea on the table.

"All the excitement from Monday left you exhausted." He stopped and handed her the tea, she gladly took it, "You've been asleep for a day and a half now."

Tears ran down her face, "How did he…."she choked, "How did he survive, the rocks completely covered him."

"I talked to him and from what he remembers, those ninja got him out seconds before it caved and before…" he stopped trying not to say the word, "Before sensei came and took care of them. I suppose they did have some compassion in them."

"Then why didn't he come back?!" Rin demanded and Kakashi remained calm.

"He was immobile," he began, "It's amazing he's able to walk a little bit now. From what he told Tsunade, he'd been in a wheelchair or crutches this whole time, and seeing you again made him want to walk."

"Then why didn't he send a notice or something?!" she stared at Kakashi, "Why?"

"Rin, he suffered amnesia until recently." he replied calmly.

Rin began to sob and she hugged Kakashi, crying into the nape of his neck. Slightly taken aback Kakashi wrapped his arms around her in comfort. In the fifteen years Obito was gone Kakashi learned to create and value the bonds he made and he began with Rin, he had ignored her, pushed her to the side regardless how many times she 'confessed' to him. Later he learned she really did love him but only like family. Kakashi was family to her and so was Obito, but she loved Obito and never wanted to admit it. So he did what he promised Obito before he 'died'.

"_**Kakashi…Look after Rin for me…"**_

Rin finally stopped crying and pulled away from Kakashi, "I'm sorry," she spoke, "You're always looking after me even though you don't have to."

"It's fine, you're a dear friend so it's only natural for me to take care of you.." he paused, "Plus you like a cute lost little kitten, it makes me want to take care of you more."

Rin pouted, "A kitten?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, a kitten." He patted Rin on the head, "They're going to release him today, wanna go greet him?"

"Of course!!" Rin cheered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A nurse came in and smiled at Obito, "Here are materials you requested Uchiha-sama."

Obito grinned as he looked at the sewing material and fabric the nurse brought him, "Thank you, by the way when can I check out miss?"

"Whenever you're ready." The woman smiled as she gathered up some of the blankets on the bed to clean, "A lot of us are surprised that there's one more Uchiha left and he return home.." after that said she left the room.

"One more left?" Obito muttered confused, he shrugged and began his little cloth project.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kakashi and Rin were making their way to the hospital when two familiar faces walked toward Kakashi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto yelled, "I heard a friend of yours returned!! Mind if Sakura and I tag along!"

"Naruto!" Sakura looked at him sternly but turn to Kakashi and Rin smiling, "That is if you don't mind. I'm interested in the synthetics."

Kakashi frown under his blue mask, "How did you two find out all this info..."

Rin laughed, "Their shinobi, Kakashi.."

Kakashi sighed, "Those nurses sure have big mouths," he paused and looked at Naruto. He looked so much like his father, him and Rin's sensei, the fourth hokage. "Well, shall we go then.." he finally said after a few moments of silence.

Naruto and Sakura grinned and Rin smiled, and they made their way to the hospital.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ouch!" Obito grunted as the needle pricked his finger, "Almost done only a few more….There!!" he grinned as he held up his new clothes, thank god for the woman who looked after him in the past 12 years taught him how to sew. He began to strip and put his new outfit on, he put his newly black sewn pants with an orange strip that ran across the waist on and fitted his black t-shirt. He stared down at his new jacket, his old headband, and goggles. His jacket was like his old one when he was young, though it had some changes like it was longer and it reached past his bottom. The cauller of the jacket was exactly like his old one, with orange, but he added a hood in the back. It also held his clans insignia on the back also.

**((I will draw a picture of his costume; it's kinda hard to explain clothing designs for me. xD))**

He sighed happily as he put his Konohagakure headband on and tied up his long hair in a ponytail, "There we go all done!" he grinned as he took a deep breath in and opened the hospital room door and tried to find his way to the front desk so he could check out and go home.

When he got to the desk there was Kakashi and Rin, "Rin-chan!! Kakashi!!" he yelled waving and ran up to them, "I'm finally getting out…" he looked to the side a let out a sigh, "I hate hospitals.."

"You two? They're annoying and the nurses won't let you do anything too, huh." Spoke Naruto as he walked up.

"Where's Sakura?" Rin asked, those two were always with each other.

"she's talking to the nurses looking over this guys-" Naruto jumped back a few feat from Obito, "NAAA!? Who is this guy?! He looks like a pirate!!"

Obito stared at Naruto, "Sensei?" he asked in confusion, "Woah, you got shorter." Obito was a few inches taller than Naruto only by a little.

"What? Why'd he just call me that, Kakashi your friend is kind of weird." Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi frowned, "Obito….it's not him…it's his son..."

"WHAT?!" Obito yelled, "No way!" Obito bowed politely, "I'm so sorry for mistaken you for him, you really do look like him."

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Naruto grumbled.

"I'm Obito…Obito Uchiha." He grinned.

Sakura had just walked up to hear Obito say his name. Her and Naruto's jaws dropped as they stared at him.

"You're an Uchiha?" Sakura muttered.

Naruto jumped at Obito putting his hands on his shoulders, "Sasuke!! Do you know where Sasuke is?!"

"Sasuke?" Obito cocked his head to the side, "Who?"

Sakura frowned, "Please tell us…anything."

"He's a relative of yours, Obito. Maybe a nephew..." Kakashi cut in to explain to his friend.

"Oh!" Obito began, "A nurse mentioned I was 'one left'? What's that mean?" Obito asked Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened then went sullen, "When Sasuke, Sakura, and eye were really young," he began but stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke's brother, Itachi, slaughtered you r whole village…" Sakura finished.

Obito's eyes widened and then everything went black.

When Obito came too he saw Rin's face and heard her voice, "Are you alright Obito?"

"Yeah I was just taken off guard…." He sat up and found he was still in the hospital only on one of the seats in the lobby, "So..I have no family, no clan..Now"

Rin hugged Obito, "Of course you have family!! You have Kakashi and me!!!"

Obito smiled as pulled Rin closer to him in a hug, "Thank you, Rin-chan."

Rin let go of him and smiled, "Tsunade-sama said that she'll try to find place to stay if you don't want to go back to the Uchiha estate." She began to blush, "Until then you're welcome to stay at my place."

Obito grinned, "Really?! Wow thank you Rin-chan!!" he hugged her tightly.

Kakashi laughed, "Well, Obito…you're definitely going to live your dream. You're going to live with Rin for a bit."

Naruto and Sakura who had be there the whole time looked at each other confused. From now on everything was going to be a little more interesting with Obito in Konoha, but they didn't know just what kind of fiascos were about to happen.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The start of Something

Rate: M or PG-13 (14)

Characters: ObitoxRin, NarutoxSakura, IrukaxKakashi, ObitoxKakashi (xD lol)

Fan Fiction: Naruto

By: Kima Kyasurin

**Chapter 4: The start of something…**

_**A week later after the event's of Obito's return…**_

A week had past and Rin, Kakashi, and the others seemed to have gotten used to the idea Obito was still alive and things went on as they were before, well, not EXACTLY like they were before. Obito was, in his words, a slave to Rin. Helping around her house, like doing dishes, washing clothes and all the sorts. He was absolutely BORED there. And he thought staying with Rin was going to be romantic, in a sense, 'cause they weren't even together, yet. Rin would always say, "I have to go out today, bye" and then she'd return home late sort of ditsy. Honestly, he believes that Rin is going on dates without letting him know. So while she was on her 'dates', Obito decided to hang out with Kakashi, and Iruka was ALWAYS with him. It ticked him off really. He was always with Kakashi. Over the past week he mused over everything. Rin was dating other guys and not him. He didn't know if she'd even give him a chance. Kakashi was always there and willing to hang out with him by inviting him over but Iruka was always there. And he didn't know why it ticked him off so much. Then on Sunday, he realized that he always went to Kakashi, even back then he always fallowed Kakashi. So he decided to sum up his courage and ask everyone the questions he needed answers to.

_**~Monday~**_

Obito walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and hair over his face. He walked into the living room to find Rin in a rush as usual, "Err…Rin..." he began to stutter.

Rin stopped in her tracks and stared at Obito, "Hum..." a blush began to rise up to her face, "What is it?"

"Well…" he leaned on a close by wall, arms crossed, "Do you think we can...Well. You know," he swallowed hard, "Go out on a date sometime?"

Rin's face became sullen, "I can't," she paused, "I'm going out on a date with Genma."

"Oh, I see…" he returned to the bathroom to use a hairdryer and straighten it. Gawd he was girly. And Rin probably though so too. When Obito heard the front door he let out a huge sigh, "Maybe she thinks I'm gay….Maybe I am."

When Obito finished with his grooming, he flopped down on the couch, "How can I think of myself of being GAY..." he pondered as he took a very SPECIAL book from under the couch and chuckled to himself, "At least Rin hates dust bunnies."

He flipped through many pages of 'Icha Icha Paradise' By Jiraiya. He read the book before when he was a boy of thirteen but Kakashi took it. Now that he thought about it, he noticed Kakashi walking around and reading the book once in a while, was it the same book he took from him all those years ago. An hour or so passed and knock came on the door. Obito frowned and ignored it but another knock came, this time he got up and answered the door to see Kakashi in a more casual wear; even without a mask, grinning at him.

Obito blinked, "Hey, Kakashi..." he motioned him to come in but Kakashi instead took his arm, or was it his hand. Obito couldn't tell because everything was going fast. But Kakashi had taken him and dragged him to the local bar. Obito didn't have time to look at the outside of the place but he figured from the small glimpses he had, it was probably a gay bar. Wait. Gay bar. Kakashi's gay? This was the second thought that ran through his mind as he was dragged into the pink building.

"Here he is, the man of the hour guys!" Kakashi exclaimed roughly patting Obito's back.

"Heeey!" said a few of them of whom Obito didn't recognize but one of them, Yamato, slapped him on the back too, "It's about time Obito!" then another, Sai, slapped him too with an odd expression. Obito soon feared for his life.

He laughed nervously, "Erm...Hey Yamato-san…Sai-san…" he could smell the alcohol in Yamato's breath, "Why are we at a gay bar?"

Yamato and Sai looked at Obito, "Wait…" they both paused and looked at Kakashi who was having a few drinks with Iruka, "You're not gay for Kakashi?" They both whispered in Obito's ears and the very question made Obito blush like crazy.

"Aha!" exclaimed Yamato, "Then you're at the right place my man!"

"Aw, how cute. Obito has a thing for penises." Sai's grin reminded Obito of the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland', "Kakashi's to be exact."

"Did someone say my eternal rival's name!!" came a loud obnoxious voice that was Gai's. Of whom swung an arm around Obito's shoulder, "To be honest I think Iruka would be a better pair with Gekko."

"What are you talking about?" Obito was ultimately confused. Kakashi and his friends weren't happy with Iruka and Kakashi being together, so why was he there?

"What do you mean you don't know what we're talking about?!" Sai wailed, no one can hear him because some guy was singing obnoxiously on the karaoke machine, "We're trying to hook you and Kakashi up of course!"

"Exactly!" Gai nodded, "We've had vibes that you liked him, even when you two were young. But you always used Rin as an excuse." Obito began to blush; even his friends thought he was gay. But it had to be true; he had always wanted to be near Kakashi, always. Plus he particularly didn't like Iruka in any shape, way, or form.

"What do I need to do?" He finally asked.

Sai grinned as he, Yamato and Gai took a seat at an empty table and Sai took out a sketchbook and began scribbling. Obito just stared at Sai, was he going to do a picture book of the plan, seriously? Yamato finally spoke up, "So, just like me Kakashi is a light drinker…"

"We all know that, Yamato." Gai said, and the both looked at Sai impatiently.

"Done." Sai, flipped his sketchbook over, it wasn't horribly drawn it was more of a quick sketch, "So, we get Kakashi drunk and drag Iruka to Gekko. Then we sit you next to Kakashi and you do your magic."

"Magic?" Obito inquired.

"Well use your adorable-ness of course!" Yamato ruffled Obit's hair and smiled, which was a first for Obito to see him do that. Then it occurred to him, Gai, Sai, and Yamato were at a gay bar, so did that mean they were gay? Obito shook his head and his hair fixed itself, it sure seemed that way but, whatever. Yamato smirked and he suddenly took a shot of sake, instantly turning drunk. He made his way to Iruka and dragged him off without fail. Obito was shocked, was it Yamato's secret ability to instantly become drunk and convince anyone to go anywhere with him when he was in that state? This just astounded Obito, but he never got a chance to comment when Gai pinched his cheeks, dragged him off and plopped him between Kakashi and himself.

"Three shots for me and my friends!" he boasted.

Obito kept his head down and Kakashi stared at him, "Obito? Are you feeling alright?" he lifted Obito's now pink face; "You're not running a fever are you?"

Obito became flustered, "Uh! N-no. I'm fine Kakashi-kun, really." He held back an irk, he accidently said, 'Kakashi-kun'.

Kakashi smiled a smile that almost made Obito want to hold him but he held back. "Heh, okay then Obito –tan." Kakashi took a drink of his second shot and Obito couldn't help but notice Kakashi words were slightly slurred. The guys plan was going perfectly and Obito couldn't believe it. After a few drink passed around through Obito and Kakashi, Kakashi finally flew; in a sense. Obito noticed that Gai, Sai, Yamato, Iruka and mostly everyone in the bar was gone. Kakashi leaned upon Obito humming happily; Obito didn't know what time it was but he knew it was late and just when he was about to open his mouth to suggest that they go home when Kakashi started to nip the nape of his neck.

"O…Bito." Kakashi half-moaned.

Obito's eyes widened, "Kakashi!" he slightly pushed him away but the bigger man pulled him close, wrapping his arms about him, and his breath caressing his neck., "What is it you want?"

Kakashi's head lifted and he rested his forehead against Obito's, "You…"

"What?!" Obito could hardly believe what he was hearing; did he just say that he wanted him?

"Kiss me."

"EH?!" Before Obito could say anything more, Kakashi pulled him even more up against him; if that was even possible, and laid his lips against Obito's soft ones. Obito's eyes widened, damn he was a good kisser and he was falling deeply into it. Their lips parted for only a few seconds and Kakashi already pressed his lips against the smaller man's once again. This time Obito fell into the kiss and his lips slightly parted, giving Kakashi's tongue room to dart into his mouth and explore it thoroughly.

"Ahum!" came a gruff voice, and it was the bartender's," We're closing…So go home and do that."

"Fine…" muttered Kakashi in a voice that even Obito never heard him use, it was annoyed with some anger or was it frustration? And before Obito could say anything Kakashi heaved him over his shoulder and they teleported to a bedroom. It of course was dark but he could make out a bed in the middle of it, a dresser, a nightstand, and what seemed to be a bookshelf. It was definitely not his room at Rin's, so it had to be Kakashi apartment. He felt Kakashi moving and he was gently put on the bed. The blankets were so soft and Obito figured they were those feathered blankets and mink blankets. He never knew Kakashi liked such things.

"Kakashi? Where are we?" Obito asked even though he knew exactly where they were, but his question was answered with Kakashi's lips pressing against his once again, only more roughly. Then suddenly Kakashi gave a painful grunt and fell over, clutching his left eye.

"Kakashi!!" Obito cried as he caught him just in time, then his right eye socket began to burn behind the eye patch, but he ignored it, Kakashi was his only concern and he helped him to his bed. Obito could only feel that all of this was a start of something new, for him and Kakashi.

**_ Chapter 4 End_**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6 Snippet

These are snippets of the up coming chapters:

**Chapter 5: Problems**

Kakashi groaned as he felt the sun's warm rays hit his face; he rolled over and met unfamiliar warmth on the usually empty side of his bed. He opened his right eye; his left eye was hurting for some odd reason; he was greeted with an innocently sleeping face that evidently belonged to none other than Obito Uchiha. Kakashi finally opened his left eye when the pain in it ceased a few minutes later, and he silently watched Obito sleep, holding Kakashi's hand between his own two. Upon seeing this, Kakashi took his free arm, wrapped it around Obito, and pulled him close. Strangely enough he noted that Obito smelt like camellia flowers. it couldn't have been Obito's shampoo because his hair smelt like mango's, that was the same as his shampoo, and Kakashi couldn't recall anything in his apartment that smelt like camellias. So he concluded that that must be Obito's natural scent.

Kakashi didn't know that Obito was so feminine until this moment. Plus he looked so innocent these days compared to when they were adolescent thirteen year olds who ran around in slightly thin or thick clothing.

Obito grumbled and his eyes slowly fluttered open, "Kakashi?" he squirmed not quite registering the situation or what was going on for that matter, he then he realized that Kakashi's arm was wrapped around him, "Kakashi?" he repeated.

"Mmm?" Kakashi's voice was muffled from Obito's hair.

"Why are you-?" Obito paused for a moment, "What are you-?"

"I'm cuddling with you, what else?" Kakashi replied, quite matter-of-factly.

Obito blushed and nuzzled his face into Kakashi's chest to hide the fact that his face went up a few shades of pink. This moment might be the one and only tranquil time he could spend with Kakashi without Iruka in the picture, so he savored this very moment for as long as he could or as long the Gods willed it to. And randomly Obito took notice to Kakashi's muscles, and by gods they were amazing. They weren't too buff nor too well, not buff, they were perfect for Kakashi's stature. He closed his eyes taking in his 'best' friend's scent and he could feel Kakashi stroking his hair affectionately

Then a small chime sounded into the bedroom, interrupting the sweet moment. And Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, "Who is it at this time in the morning…"

Obito debated on getting up, he really didn't want to, "I'll get the door, you rest." Obito slipped out of the bed and Kakashi realized he was wearing the same clothes that he wore the previous night. This puzzled him slightly; Obito apparently spent the entire night in his bed with him. Obito opened the door after a small barrage of knocking and when he opened it there stood Rin almost in tears but with an expression of surprise.

"O-obito?" she blubbered, wiping her eyes dry, "Why are you at Kakashi's?"

Obito's face turned red, "Well, uh," he stuttered, he couldn't lie to her, "Kakashi got drunk at the bar so I brought him home, I've been watching over him since then."

Rin smiled, " Really? I kind of expected it to be Iruka to watch over him."

**Chapter 6: Honeysuckle  
**

"So we heard you made out with Kakashi, was it good?" Sai inquired.

Obito blushed, "How did you find that out!"

Yamato smirked, "Neji Hyuuga works there and told us the other day..."

"Did my rival tear your insides! Is that why you are bedridden from your youth?"

Obito stared at Gai wide eyed, "Keep your fantasies to yourself! And nothing happened! I just stopped breathing and Kakashi-" Obito stopped short as Kakashi's desperate face flashed through his mind.

_"I thought I lost you again..."_

They all stared at him, "-he gave me CPR..."

Sai gasped dramatically, "Oh my gawd! How awful!" he hugged Obito's head, "Poor thing!"

Obito began to flail, "Can't breathe!" Sai quickly released him and said a faint sorry.

"It's not that big a deal," Obito stopped as he saw Kakashi walk in, who quickly put his mask on, "Kakashi!" Obito's eyes gleamed, for some reason he was happy to see that he actually came back.

Sai snorted, "Well he seems WAY more enthusiastic to see him rather than us.."

Yamato blinked a few times and dragged Gai and Sai away before they said anything else stupid.

"Did I chase them away?" Kakashi scratched his head as he closed the door after him, he slowly but almost gracefully made his way to Obito's hospital bed and sat down on the chair next it. Kakashi placed the flowers he had brought into the vase on the nightstand.

"What are those Kakashi?" Obito took one of them to get a closer look.

Kakashi took off his mask and smiled, "They're called Honeysuckles..."

"Honeysuckles?...Do they have some meaning? Rin told me a bunch of meanings of flowers." his voice trailed off slightly, "But not this one.."

"They mean...Devoted Affection.." he replied.

They both sat there in silence with their heads down, until Kakashi stood up, leaned over Obito so they were face to face. Obito of course blushed at his sudden closeness but he was beginning to get used to it. Kakashi's eyes went to how they were the other day and Obito's eyes slightly widened as a hand was placed on his cheek, "Don't you EVER do that to me again Obito..." Kakashi leaned in closer, their noses and mouths practically touching, when Tsunade came bursting through the door.

They both jumped, Kakashi ending face flat on the floor ad Obito sitting in bed, eyes wider.


	6. Important message

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating at all, D: been quite busy since I graduated. **

**As an update I want to tell ya'll that The Kakashi;Obito story is most like not going to be completed. I lost all my files and story board that I lost interest, but I'd hate to see it go away, it was a very good idea, maybe it's just not for me. I'd hate to see this story be put waste, I'm not too good at writing certain things and that didnt help this story at all. It doesnt help that I have not been keeping up with the real series, I wanted it to correspond just a bit. Unless I can get my confidence up and start to write this again it'll be on hiatus.  
**

**I'm hoping my Fiance can help with this writing stump, lately he's been asking me about this stuff and shared his own ideas and stories. So I'm hoping having someone there right next me will help with this writing thing. I enjoy it, love it. It's a nice stress reliever when it should be and I get attatched to the characters i write, and my heart breaks when i get in a slump.  
**

**As for Misfits, don't lose hope. I have not had internet for a few months but plan to very soon. Although I'm writing the story on paper first so itd go quicker when I type and post. I believe my fiance will be helping me also.  
**

**Speaking of which, he is starting to write a KH fanfiction also, some of the Characters are from KH but it's a whole new band of kids. So I'll keep you updated!  
Oh! And he may write DBZ fanfictions also :3 if he writes I'll type!  
**

**So I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
